Journal
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Journals! From now on, it contains YAOI. It has, a lot of people X Ryoma.
1. Chapter 1

Journal

AN: Hi, I found my talent in writting...Journal writting. Strange... I hope you like this!

---

Ryoma's Journal

---

Hello Journal,

Sempai-tachi were annoying me today. Baka Oyaji stuffed his porn magizines in my tennis bag. Now everyone thinks I'm a pervert. I'm so going to get him. Wait for it Journal, I bet he is going to scream when he figures out what I did to his books. Karupin had fun...

Anyways, that Horio guy was more annoying than usual today with his "two years of tennis experience". Yeah right. If he _was_ good, why wasn't he in the regulars? Pth. Show off...Well, that annoying girl was annoying me today too. Seriously, why did Ryuzaki's grandaughter make whatever-her-name is her friend? Now, Tomo...ko...was it? Yeah, she was crying all over me saying things like, don't worry, and I don't mind that you are a pervert. Weirdo.

Karupin was sticking around me more than usual...Maybe, oyaji did something...if he did...he is going down...I would have done an evil laugh, but I wouldn't do that.

-See you later, Ryoma

---

Hey,

I think someone is stalking me. I hear clicks, like camera clicks. Fuji-sempai is being more sadistic lately...Maybe it is a Fuji thing...but his brother isn't like that...maybe it is a Fuji Syuusuke thing.

Today, oyaji stuck porn posters all over my room. When Nanako came in she accused me as a pervert. Again. I asked what was wrong with oyaji today, he told me that I should date some girls now. When you are liked my an annoying girl, you'll understand why I don't date anyone.

That Ryuzaki girl went up to me today, and all she did was splutter a few words and ran off with a red face. What is _with_ her?

---

I found out who was the stalker. Guess what? It was Fuji-sempai. Why is he stalking me anyways? Why doesn't he go resuce his brother or something? It's creepy when a guy stalks you. I mean, I think that Tomo girl is stalking me ever since I started school. People stoped calling me pervert now. Tennis practice was weird, I get the feeling someone was staring at me the whole time...maybe I was tried that's all.

---

Fuji was following me today. Oyaji mistaken him as a girl and thought I was dating him. He is STILL annoying me about it.

---

TBC

AN: Uh, should I do another chapter? If I do, should I write with Ryoma's POV or someone else?


	2. Chapter 2

Journal

AN: Hey, a reviewer said that I should do another Ryoma thing, so here you go.

--

Hey, I'm back again. I went online the other day. Yes, I have a laptop, I just hide it so oyaji doesn't mess with it.

So, I went online and found a site called Fanfiction, so I clicked around and guess what? I found something called Tennis no Ojisama.

Obiviously I clicked on it. Guess what I found? Stories. Well, maybe that wasn't surprising. BUT! They were stories about school, the tennis teams, and stories about me! Then, something horrible happened. I clicked on a story and found out it was yaoi! YAOI! AND it was FujiRyo! Seriously! Now, I'm scared to sleep because I am worried that Fuji-sempai would jump out of nowhere and molest me.

--

I am staying far, far away from Fuji-sempai now. Who knows what he'll do when we are ALONE! I think Fuji-sempai is getting suspicious!

I read a story about Karupin and it automaticly cheered me up! Who doesn't love Karupin? (Unless, of course, you are a cat hater, but you are just a journal!)

Now, I'm being extra nice to Karupin. Except nobody knows that...Maybe Fuji...

--

I'VE BEEN BLACKMAILED!

I now know why Fuji-sempai stalked me. HE WAS BLACKMAILING ME! It's true! When I went to school, people started to laugh at me and started to call me cute. I went to see the newsbulletin and guess what? It had a picture of ME eating that free ice-cream last week. Yeah, it was FREE, what did you expect? The ice-cream man thought I was a girl...Maybe I should keep my cap on...Well, he offered me free ice-cream because I was such "an adorable little girl". I can't believe Fuji-sempai took a picture of that! He then said that he had more pictures of me and that I had to be his slave for a week. So, I agreed. Now, I regret it, I'm such an idiot.

PS: I'm supsosed to be a silent guy, right? Being seen eating like a little kid was strange. But I found that the picture was really well taken.

--

Slave day 1:

I had to pick up after Fuji-sama (he made me call him that). It was heavy...What does he keep in that bag of his?!

--

Slave day 2:

He made me be his maid...HE MADE ME WEAR A MAID COSTUME! Good thing no one saw it.

I'm having nightmares of Fuji-sempai now...

--

Slave day 3:

Samething as yesterday...He made me cook for him...Bah.

--

Slave day 4:

He let me off today...only to embarasse me again. I sometimes wonder if he is a demon disguised as a boy...probably is.

--

Slave day 5:

Fuji-sempai was being nice to me again...only to figure out that Yuuta was comeing back. So was his family...and guess what? I was wearing the maid uniform. I WAS HUMILIATED AGAIN! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE SOMEDAY, FUJI SYUUNSUKE!

--

Slave day 6:

Oyaji thought Fuji was a girl...so he was asking me why I don't come home early as usual. He thought I was going out with him. BAKA! MY LIFE IS SUROUNDED BY SADISTS AND IDIOTS!!!

Fuji beat me in tennis today. The ones you play in a video game, he "borrowed" it from Yuuta.

--

Slave day 7:

FREEDOM!!! Yeah, but Fuji-sempai made me go shopping for things his sister needed with him while wearing girls clothing...I was humliated...Then Kirihara-san came out of nowhere and thought I was dating him...GRRR!!! LIFE HATES ME!!!

--

I ran away from Fuji-sempai today...I saw that sadistic smile...

--

TBC!

Ok, the next chapter should be who?


	3. Chapter 3

Journal

AN: DA DA DA!!!! IT'S FUJI SHYUUNSUKE'S TURN! -recorded claps can be heard-

Warning: YAOI STARTING AT THIS CHAPTER!

---

Saa...I'm Fuji Shyuusuke, second child of the family, first born son. I have a brother, Yuuta, whom I love very much. Except! He was stolen away from me by a creep. What was his name again? Mituli? Mitsuki? Anyways, I'll call him Mituli.

I'm from Seishun Gakuen (Academy). I'm also known as a tensai (genius). I don't really think I _that_ great. My teammates are...

1) Tezuka (Buchou/Captain) - He is a rock, that is all I can say.

2) Oishi (Fuku-buchou/Vice Captain) - A nice guy, I like him, a little worry wart, and the "mother" of Seigaku as the others say.

3) Fuji Syuunsuke (Me) - A tensai as I just said, people say I'm weird...wonder why? I also wonder why I'm called a sadist by some and a prince by others.

3) Eiji (classmate) - He is a just a bunch of enery fused into human flesh, that's what I say.

4) Kaidoh (eighth grader) - a nice guy in a scary face. I saw him play with Ryoma's cat...

5) Momo (eighth grader) - a nice guy, his rival is Kaidoh. Eats a lot.

7) Taka-san (ninth grader) - a really, really nice guy...until he gets hold of a racket. He goes crazy when he holds onto it.

8) Inui (ninth grader) - a scientist guy. His Inui juices tastes good.

9) Ryoma (seventh grader) - Yup, Ryoma, a seventh grader, is in the regulars. He is the prince of tennis. I know a LOT of people likes him, I can TELL. BUT THEY AREN'T EVEN GOING TO TOUCH HIM WHEN I'M AROUND!

---

I've been stalking Ryoma lately, I only call him Ryoma in this book, so be lucky. I don't want him being molested, now would I?

He's been staying away from me lately too. I wonder why? IS HE GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW?!?! What if Mituli-san or whatever-his-name-is took him too?

I need to get extream!

---

Hehe, I made Ryoma be my slave. I couldn't say date or he will get suspicious. Hehe...Him in my house _all alone_ with me. How did I do it? Well, I blackmailed him with pictures...

I'm threatening Mituli-san so he won't get NEAR Ryoma. Oh, I said hi to Yuuta too. He ran away before I told him that someone was going to be at our house.

---

It is now slave day 1...I made him call me Fuji-sama. Now I want him to call me Syuunsuke-sama...I wonder if that maid costume I order came in today...I could just **see** Ryoma wearing a maid outfit...

---

Slave day 2:

I got the maid outfit today. I gave it to him, he refuse at first but then I gave him the pictures and he agreed. It was AWSOME. I took pictures of him when he wasn't looking. When I told him to scrub the floor by hand I took pictures of his butt when he bent down...I'm going to save this for the rest of my life...He looked like he was wearing girl's undies...weird.

---

Slave day 3:

Ryoma's cooking was good. I wish he could be my wife...I can eat this everyday of my little life and die a happy man...

---

I let him off today. Then when he was with the freshman trio I told him he should wear him maid outfit. He had a really red face. I should have taken a picture of it...Anyways, he gave me a glare, it looked like a I-hate-you kind of glare. I guess he does like me. They say the person you like always say/do the opposite!

---

Slave day 5:

Yuuta and my parents came home today. I think Yuuta fainted when he saw Ryoma in a maid's outfit. Mom and Dad thought my girlfriend was cleaning the house for me. Someday, guys, someday he _will_ be my girlfriend...er...boyfriend. Whatever.

---

Today, I walked Ryoma back home. His dad thought I was a girl and I was his girlfriend. I entered him house and we played a tennis game together. I tried to scoot closer to him but he keeps moving away from me...When he left me in his room I read him diary on "accident". Am I really that much of a sadist? Why would he want revenge on me?

---

Nee-san needed some things from the department store today so I took my personal maid with me, BUT I made him wear girls clothes because he needs a new wardrobe. I think so. Well, Kirihara-san came in and thought Ryoma was my girlfriend. Then I told him it was Ryoma, he was surprised. I saw that look in his eyes! He likes Ryoma too, huh?

A HAVE A NEW RIVAL!

Goal: Get rid of rivals...my own way...Yuuta saw my face when I wrote this and I think he ran off...

---

I gave Ryoma _that _look. I think he got it...but he _did_ look creeped out when I did that...

---

TBC...

AN: More Fuji? More Ryoma? Someone else? Please comment. Suggestions are good.


	4. Chapter 4

Journal

AN: OK, thanks for all your support in my last chapter. This is the list of people's journals in order:

Yuuta

Mizuki

Tezuka

Ryoma

Fuji

I hope I didn't forget anyone, if so, please tell me. Suggestions are always good. Thanks again!

PS: I was going to update yesterday, but Fanfiction was in traffic.

---

To reviewers with no accounts:

**Emina Fujiko: **Thanks, I'm not really great at English, I'm trying! Thanks for the review though! I have trouble typing...

---

Hello, my name is Yuuta. **Fuji** Yuuta, and yes, I'm related to the saidist. Pretty sad. I'm also glad I moved to St. Rudloph away from Aniki (brother, in case you didn't know). I think Aniki thinks that Mizuki-san is harassing me. He is really nice to me when we aren't in public. I hate being called Fuji's little brother. I'm me! I'm Yuuta! NOT his little brother. I might as well change my name to "His Little Brother" instead of Yuuta, but then my name would be weird...Well, I'm also glad the Aniki is so protective of me when I was little, but now it is just annoying to be pulled off everytime Mizuki-san makes a annoucement.

Oh, I think Mizuki-san is calling me, gotta go. See ya!

Yuuta.

---

Hey,

Aniki today found me with Mizuki-san in the park today. He gave a glare at him and said something like, "Don't touch HIM." I wonder if he was talking about me. Or maybe someone else perhaps? If I was anything like my brother, which I'm NOT (I'm glad), I would've gone snooping around to find out who HIM was, but I'm a nice person so I left it. Mizuki-san seemed really scared. Maybe he knows who HIM is.

Yuuta.

PS: Nee-san made a pie for me today for coming home, it was good! I wish you can eat too, but then you wouldn't have been able to eat it since I ate it all!

---

I didn't do any snooping like I said, but I'm really curious who HIM was. So I decided to ask Mizuki-san who HIM was. Mizuki-san said that it doesn't concern me and then I think he tried to get my mind off of it by treating me to food. The food was delious, but not as good as Nee-san's pie.

Yuuta.

PS: I don't come home because of the pie, incase you were wondering. I just come home and they always make them for me. Weird. How do they know I'm was coming home? Maybe nee-san read it in a fortune?

---

Sorry for not writting for a few days, I had tennis practice and didn't get the chance to, but when I came home I was SHOCKED. I mean SHOCKED! Echizen was in my house, MY house wearing a MAID'S UNIFORM! I blacked out. Well, that's what Aniki told me. Wow...I didn't think he looked good in anything else besides his tennis outfit. BUT WOW, I made a new discovery! An amazing one in fact. Maybe from now on, I should come home more...

---

**STAY AWAY FROM RYOMA! -Syuusuke**

**PS: Nee-san made some pie for you.**

---

I think Aniki read my diary. I mean, would I write "Stay away from Ryoma"? I don't even call him Ryoma. Wow, what kind of pen did he use? The print went through half my book!

I need a new one...

Yuuta

PS: I think HIM is Echizen.

---

TBC.

I think this is too short, should I write more of Yuuta **_then_** write about Mizuki?

Please comment. Suggestions, as I said before, are good. Thanks!

-SS2000

**My wishlist **(please see this):

1) Hi, I was wondering if anybody would like every 5 chapters to have some sort of bonus. Like, it has narration instead of the normal journal. If anyone reads this and agrees to it, please tell me in your review.

2) I was really hoping to do Kirihara, if you have anything to say, like, you want the narration to be Kirihara, please tell me. Or, the bonus can be about someone else. Please decide.


	5. Chapter 5

Journal

AN: Hello everybody! Thanks for all your support in my story! -bows- Ok, this is chapter 5, a bonus! It has narrative and journal writting, so it may get confusing! I'll make icons for the journal and narrative.

JJJJJ is journal

--- is skip either in journal (another log in the journal) or a skip in time or place.

NNNN is Narrative

"..." is talking

'...' is thinking

---

'Today is sooooo boring, doesn't thins place have _anyone_ here that can _even_ get me play a _little_ interesting?' Akaya thought one day.

He was at a tennis court somewhere in a park challenging people. After he was finished with them the challengers usually have brusies or a black eye. Even thought that was going on, Kirihara was bored out of his little mind.

'Maybe going to the mall would get me un-bored.' He thought. With the thought, he went to the biggest mall he could find in town.

---

'Bored. BOOOOOOORED...someone kill me! It's more fun to kill myself than be _this _bored. Is it even legal?' As Kirihara thought this someone bumped into him.

"Hey! Watching it punk!" He shouted.

"Hn...sorry." IT said.

He looked at the said person and she looked quite pretty. Like Ryoma. A LOT like Ryoma. _She_ was with Fuji, the guy who beat him. Was _she_ his girlfriend?

"Saa...aren't you Kirihara-san?" Fuji asked.

"Uh..yes. Who is she?"

"It's Echizen. You know the kid who beat Sanada?" Fuji replied.

"Eh? Echizen?" Kirihara shouted in surprised, 'Wow...I had no IDEA that _she_ was acually Echizen. _She_ is pretty...'

Fuji glared the Don't-touch-what's-mine kind of glare. Akaya ignored it.

After that, the day was pretty boring...

JJJJ

Yo, it's me again.

Today I saw Echizen. He looked soooo much like a girl. What the heck? Did he get his mom's DNA or something? He must have.

Wow, imagine that today, the boring-est DAY in the universe turned into a day of discovery. WOW. Hey, if you spell WOW upside-down it says MOM. SO Echizen did get his DNA from MOM...because you know WOW is MOM...ok, nevermind...I think I'll stick to the insults.

Well, Fuji was glaring at me like I was a maniac. Maybe something was in his eye? Well, I ignored it. I seriously thought he had something in his eye. He should becareful a magical wind may come and he face could stick that way. Like Tezuka. Hehe...remember? I said that to him. (1)

-Akaya, the guy who would defeat the 3 monsters! MWAHAHA! And marry Ryoma...er scratch that...

NNNN

'That Kirihara shouldn't go NEAR Ryoma...Or else...' Fuji thought as he was eating dinner.

"Syuunsuke, don't glare at the food like that. It is not that bad is it?" Yumiko asked.

"Oh, sorry Nee-san, I was thinking about something else." He replied.

-somewhere else-

"Ore-sama wants another picture of Echizen here!" Atobe commanded to his servents.

"Ah, yes Keigo-sama." His servent replied.

'Hehehe, just you wait, Echizen would be with Ore-sama in flash...' He thought.

-somewhere else...again-

"Kunimitsu, please take out the trash!" Tezuka's mom said.

"Hai." He said and went outside to throw the trash (Duh), 'Hn, I wonder what Echizen is doing today?'

-Else where...again-

"Nya! Time to sleep!" An energetic Kikumaru Eiji said, 'Good Night O'chibi (squirt).'

-Ryoma's house, finally-

"Achooo! Hn...why am I sneezing so much lately? Maybe I'm getting sick...probably Fuji-itis. I knew staying with him is a bad thing." Ryoma said as he was getting ready for bed.

"Oi, seishounen, what are you talking about? Found a new girlfriend?" Nanjiroh came in and said.

"Shut up."

"EKKK! Oji-sama! Your book are under the bed!" Nanako shouted.

"Uh oh, busted." Nanjiroh said and ran off to save his poor books from the clutches of Rinko.

-Kirihara's residence-

"Why am I thinking about Ryoma instead of defeating the 3 monsters?"

"Akaya, what are you babbling about? It's midnight! Go to bed!" Akaya's mother shouted.

---

TBC...

AN: Well, how was it? I really stink at writting narrative stories. If it was bad, forgive me. It had a bit more of everyone else than I wanted but it's looks ok...I think.

Please review. Suggestions are good!

(1) In the manga when Kirihara said that to Tezuka because his face always looked like a stone. It wasn't exactly like that but I tried to remember what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Journal

OK, now here is the list of people:

Mizuki

Tezuka

Ryoma

Fuji

Sanada

Tachibana

Saeki

AN: I AM SO SORRY! I had a project and I freaked out because I didn't know the deadline so I had to do it on the last day! I'm soooo going to fail. Mine is so crappy! -cries- Hopefully, you guys didn't start to hate this story so you would give me some reviews!

---

Hehe, who am I you ask? Why it's none other than me, the magnificent Mizuki Hajime! Yes, it is I, who would beat Fuji Syuusuke. Yes, it is also I, who is the manager of the St. Rudolph tennis team. Yes, it is I, who took Yuuta-kun so he would be away from his evil brother and hot sister. And yes, it is I, who would ask Echizen-kun to join St. Rudolph.

I have to go. We'll meet again.

-Mizuki

---

X-day X-month

It's Mizuki. Yes, I asked Echizen-kun to join St. Rudolph. But before I did that, that Momoshiro-kun took him away before I could reach him. SOOO, I decided to go the next day...but guess what? He left with Kikumaru-kun to go get a soda. Yeah, right. Someone probably knew of my plan...WHO WAS IT THOUGH? Hm...maybe Fuji Syuusuke?

Yuuta-kun's tennis is going pretty well...hm...

---

No school today...I made arrangements to meet Echizen-kun today. I didn't call him, I just told that loud mouth annoying kid to tell him someone is meeting him on Sunday. What was his name?...ah, who cares. It was like a date...with a hamster. He didn't answer a thing I said _and_ he walked away five minutes I said hi! _FIVE_ MINUTES! Jeez, who taught him his manners? A monkey? A date with a hamster sounded more interesting.

I need to try again...

Ps: I bought a new purple shirt on the way home. It looks so cool on me...

---

I showed Yuuta-kun my new shirt. I think he freaked out. I wonder why? Was it my hot-ness got him jealous? Wow, I sure sound like that Atobe guy from Hyotei (AN: Did I spell this right?)...but less...rich.

I met that Kirihara guy from Rikkaidai today. He looked just like the brother I never had! The one whom I wished for when I was seven! He looks like me but acts like...a MANIAC!...Like that Gaara guy from the manga Naruto. (Yes, I read it in the library...It's very addicting you know! Manga is cool!). Maybe he didn't...but I saw his matches before he like, injuried the guy! Like Gaara when he is killing the guy! Then he changed! Like Gaara!

Mizuki

Ps: I think I'll call Kirihara Gaara from now on...that would be weird...

---

TBC...

An: Sorry for the shortness, I got writer's block...T.T

**I hope you read this:**

Hello people! In my story, in order to help with my writer's block and your reading enjoyment, please help me out!

If you have an idea for one of the characters, email me and send me the idea. I'll give you credit for your work at the end. It can be any character I have listed above.

Thank you for your participation. Any suggestion for my story would be nice. Especially for Saeki, I don't know him well enough to know what to write! Tachibana too.

**You don't have to read this, this is my excuse...longer. If you don't want to read this just...REVIEW!** (If you want, it's be great for me!)

My project is crap...I didn't use paper...I did, but I used binder...I probably get a B on my paper while getting a D or something for effort of my project...CRAPPPPP!!! Then I got writer's block...RAWR!! Then I got emabrrased half my life in school...I'm known as a mystery kid in my class, no one knows I can draw...well. Then this kid I know stole my notebook and showed it to half the class...and they weren't even the kind of pictures I want to show...The End!

**NOW REVIEW!...Please? AND GIVE ME LOT'S OF IDEAS!!! GO! NOW! HEY! YOU PROBABLY ARE NOT DOING IT!...AND...NOW!...GO! I'll shut up now...**


	7. Chapter 7 I'm not dead!

Journal

People:

Tezuka

Ryoma

Fuji

Sanada

Tachibana

Saeki

Eiji

**AN: **Sorry it took so long...Hehe...I hope you all didn't kill yourselves trying to get me to update...

* * *

Day: Month:

Hello, you might all know who I am. If not you get to run 100 laps. Of course, it's not like any of you would read this (That means you , Momoshiro and Fuji) so, I guess you don't have to. If you are reading this...then of course you are invading my private space and I would like you to leave. (That refers to you Kikumaru) Of course if you don't care, I applaud you. (That means you Kaidoh and Echizen) Don't even try to get my data. (That means you Inui) Also, thank you Oishi for making the other for _not_ touching this.

If you are not any of the names I said, then who are you? If you are some spy person, you shall suffer the fate you will have when you see your buchou...

If you are any fangirl that wishes to date and/or marry me please leave now.

This should not be found anywhere but under my bed. I'm not prepared to find it anywhere else _besides_ under my bed.

-T.K.

* * *

Day: Month:

I'm in Germany! Wow. It looks way different than I expected. Hmm...what a strange place...

-T.K.

* * *

Day: Month:

I had to use my left arm a lot here. I'm in pain. Stupid Atobe in his stupid team. Thought that small doubles player. The red-head one is pretty cool. (yes, I have feelings thank you.)

I'm wondering how Atobe does his hair. Doesn't he get tired of calling himself "Ore-sama"?

I wish Echizen was here...just to be the pillar and stuff. You know.

-T.K.

I wish I had ice-cream.

* * *

Day: Month:

The whole team came today. Great Echizen isn't here. He got lost! I was having a panic attack! You know that? I wish he would stick closer to me...to uh...stay close and not get lost, I mean.

Great, he came back in one piece. I'm so glad. But I didn't show it.

-T.K.

* * *

Day: Month:

What a boring day...I'm so bored. Not that I showed it. I had ramen for some reason today. MMM...not that I showed it...

-T.K.

Ps: ramen tastes good and I secretly snuck some manga in so I could read. Yeah, Naruto...he likes ramen too.

* * *

Day: Month:

I read Naruto. Poor Gaara...and I had more ramen. The team called today. Fuji said something about a plan, Echizen, and a dress thing. I wish I was there. He better have not done anything to Echizen! He's a pillar of Seigaku!

-T.K.

Ps: The nurse caught me reading Naruto...

* * *

Day: Month:

Great, I ran out of Naruto. I went to the library and guess what? They only have Fullmoon! Great. Just great.

-T.K.

I bought Fullmoon anyways. I felt sad when I read it...not that I showed it.

* * *

Day: Month:

Great. The nurse caught me reading Fullmoon. I hope she's not going to tell the team. Fuji would probably blackmail me. Echizen, I hope you aren't scared of me now. People say we're alike, so don't read manga!!!

-T.K.

I don't know why but people say my face needs to move. They say my face is like a rock...

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for not putting this in! Don't kill me!!! I had writer block!!! Please don't shoot me with those guns you've been storing!!! Hey, at least you know I'm not dead! Almost the end of school. Maybe I'll update more when the summer begins.

**Any suggestions welcome. Reviews and CC also very much welcomed. Flames are ok too. But if you want me to write better, you should tell me what you liked, hated, or just thought I should change. **

**Any spelling errors are on accident...sorry.**


End file.
